


Now I have Two

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: What if Overlord didn't kill Rossum? Maybe they became lovers. And maybe Trepan got tossed in there too. After all, how else is Overlord going to get rid of that virus?Either way, the three of them are going to wind up together. In the house, and in the berth.





	Now I have Two

Rossum glanced over the last few bits of data, making sure there would be no errors in his calculations. It was all perfect. The process always was, even with this bonus virus Megatron wanted. The problem lay with in whom the infusion process would involve

The scientist rubbed his chin, wondering how he would tell Megatron that Overlord may not be the best candidate.

“He could die...” Rossum mumbled out loud.  
“Who might die?”

Rossum flinched, turning and looking up at Overlord. The decepticon was very early, he was not expected for the preparations for at least a day. Maybe more if something came up.

The massive decepticon leaned in uncomfortably close, looking Rossum up and down before pulling away to fish a bottle from his subspace. “For you, doctor.”

Rossum held out his hands, shocked as a very, very expensive brand of engex was placed in them.

“I... What is the occasion?”

“Us. Well... you really. Does Megatron give you anything for your work?” Overlord looked around the lab, running a servo over a table.

“Well... No. He has not.” the scientist relaxed somewhat, setting the bottle down. He had some glasses he could drink out of, if he wanted some now. But getting drunk so close to an infusion would be stupid.

“You have doubts about me.”

Rossum did not respond to Overlord’s sudden statement. It was true. Overlord was not loyal, not the way most of Megatron’s elite were. If Overlord rebelled, who would be able to stop him?

“You are quite unreliable in the grand scheme of things.” Rossum admitted, not bothering to withhold his doubts. He had no reason to fear Overlord. he was valuable.

“I am very reliable.” Overlord fetched two beakers off the shelf, taking the bottle, “Come, lets drink, Doctor. You should relax before we go to the foundry.”

“I shouldn’t...” he frowned as Overlord ignored him and poured him a glass, and then held it out.

“You should.” Overlord enforced, the duocon smiling as Rossum took the glass and eyed it. Overlord simply took a swig directly from the bottle, draining it almost entirely.

The scientist sighed, and took a sip. Then another. It was very strong. He looked at Overlord, who was no longer looking at him, but back at the shelf.

Rossom drained a fourth of the glass, and already he felt a bit warm and fuzzy. A buzz. “There, I drank. I do appreciate the gift, but-”

Overlord was fast. he was leaning back in, smiling almost sweetly as he took the glass away. “But?”

“I think you are attempting to coerce me into not saying any of my doubts to Megatron.” Rossum said, holding his ground.

Overlord could not hurt him.

“Or maybe, its another reason.” Overlord leaned forward, closing the distance. His lips pressed to Rossum’s and the scientist froze, quickly jumping away.

“Is there an issue?” Overlord kept smiling, still somewhat sweet, his red optics glinting.’

“I will...” Rossum wiped his lips off, moving to take the glass back from Overlord, “You only want this?”

“I like scientists.” Overlord stated simply, “They are usually so reserved, and calm. And i like them more when they have headgear like yours. Lenses. Or goggles. How ever you want to call it. Antenna are also quite cute.”

Overlord licked his lips, chuckling. “So what do you say? Instead of drinking, we can do this.”

Rossum shifted to one leg, reaching up to rest his hand on Overlord’s chest. Why not? “Hmm. Alright. But make sure I can walk afterwards.”

“I can try, but no promises.” Overlord picked Rossum up, dropping him on a desk. Before Rossum could open his mouth and complain, Overlord was kissing him again.

Overlord liked kissing then. Not what Rossum had expected at all. The scientist tilted his helm, hand moving to grip behind the duocon’s helm. Overlord’s hands grabbed his middle, and the scientist was suddenly aware just how big they were.

Rossum tried to pull away, but Overlord just followed, moving his thumb down, pressing it to his panel. Oh gosh... they were really damn big.

Well no point in holding out. Rossum opened his panel, array exposed. Overlord hummed in a pleased way against his mouth, and Rossum could feel his lips curl in a smile.

“Already a little wet, ey?” Overlord slid a finger in, curling it.

And then someone entered the room. Rossum jolted away when he heard the door slid open, looking as Shockwave stood at the door.

“Am I interrupting?” Shockwave asked flatly, his optic narrowing to a pinpoint.

Overlord turned to Shockwave, frowning. “You were actually.” Overlord kept his servo in Rossum’s valve, rubbing slowly. Rossom’s dark face glowed pink in embarrassment.

Shockwave however seemed utterly unaffected. “It will have to wait. I have some programs to instal, Overlord. In preparation for the infusion.”

Overlord grumbled, turning to kiss Rossum again. “A rain check?”

“Of... Of course.” Rossum bit his lip as Overlord pulled his hand away, and left.

\-----

Things were going swimmingly.

Overlord was taking the heat well, his spark holding steady. It seemed his worries about him not being born on Cybertron were pointless.

The Unutrium was injected, Rossum giddily holding his fists up. He turned to Megatron, hand on his shoulder. “Congratulations Megatron. It's a superwarrior.”

Megatron smirked with triumph, and Rossum was proud. His work on the Warriors Elite was finished. He could only guess what his next assignment would be.

He turned in time to see the still sedated and now probably delirious Overlord pull back his fist, smashing it through the crystalline glass like it was nothing. He grunted as Overlord’s skeletal hand grabbed his head, squeezing.

Was he going to die? 

Overlord’s grip on his helm went lax and the relief only lasted a moment when Overlord forced the rest of the way out, pushing Rossum quite roughly over, pinning him to the floor.

Overlord’s unfocused optics struggled to focus on him. But after a moment they did. His lips spread in a grin and his vocalizer, glitchy and damaged from the heat, managed to produce sound.

“I will... Take that rain check.”

Rossum’s valve clenched at the way he said it. He was not... Opposed. But Megatron and Shockwave were right there. That didn’t seem to matter, Overlord’s other hand grabbing his interface array and touching it in a way that felt way to good.

Megatron laughed. “He takes after me.” he said, watching with amusement for a moment before thankfully turning away and leaving. Shockwave left too. Unfazed as always.

Rossum opened his mouth to protest, but Overlord leaned down, his mouth unnaturally hot as his glossa pushed its way into his mouth. His hands had felt rather skilled before, but he had no idea Overlord was that skilled. With in a minute his panel was open and his valve wet.

Overlord pulled away, licking his lips. One hand rested on Rossum’s chassis, the other lifted a leg. Rossum’s tank twisted.

“W-Wait you have to-” Overlord didn’t seem to hear him. His hips clashed against his, and the spike Rossum had not even seen yet forced its way in.

Nothing ripped thankfully but it definitely didn't feel amazing. His valve stung and Rossum grimaced at how hot his spike was. Almost uncomfortably hot. Overlord did notice that, and shushed him quietly, staying still.

“Want another kiss?” Overlord asked with a hoarse whisper, moving to hold the scientists head in his hands.

Rossum nodded, assuming Overlord could not actually hear anything at the moment. He could repair that himself once they had finished. He closed his optics and Overlord kissed him, the scientist relaxing. It felt very good to kiss him.

Overlord started rocking his hips, and Rossum groaned into his mouth. Primus, he had not been able to appreciate how long and big he was with how quickly he started things. The heat wasn’t that bad now either. In fact it felt oddly comforting. Rossum wrapped his arms and legs around Overlord, easier with his armor removed. 

He jerked his hips up, Overlord’s spike hitting deep. The newly created superwarrior laughed. 

“So you want it a little faster and harder? Alright.” his voice fizzed and popped into Rossum’s audial, skeletal hands bracing on the floor. He thrust, using his weight, heavy despite the lack of armor, to make it hit deep.

Rossum gripped Overlord’s hot back, clinging on desperately as the other decepticon started moving. Surprisingly quick.... Overlord was already getting over the sedation. He recovered so quickly. He really was an idiot to ever doubt his hardiness.

Rossum’s ceiling node was battered, and he could of sworn if felt like Overlord had some fancy little mods on his spike to go with the natural girth and length. He bit his lips so hard he was sure he was bleeding.

Primus he was already going to overload. Rossum squeezed his optics shut, his calipers flexing, tank coiling. He could only imagine what it would feel like if Overlord went slow!

His servos racked rather harmlessly down Overlord’s back, transfluid spurting from his spike as he overloaded. Overlord’s voice module popped and fizzed more, giving one last deep thrust.

It was hot. His transfluid was so damned hot. Had to be the infusion process. Rossum fell back, looking at his servos, he had scratched off his own paint. He doubted overlord had a mark on him.

Overlord himself stood and left Rossum to lay in a puddle of lubricants and cooling transfluid. He stepped away to look in on the infusion chamber. He lowered his helm, holding it a moment, mumbling distorted by his damaged vocalizer.

He didn’t sound very happy. Rossum got up, grimacing as he felt transfluid run down his thigh. He put his had on Overlord’s arm, the taller mech looking down at him.

Overlord didn’t look happy either.

Rossum cleared his throat. “Let me repair the damage.” He said it loudly, and Overlord seemed to hear him, nodding and moving to sit a ways away.

\-----

After that, Overlord and Rossum continued to see one another. Dating, he supposed. Though he had a feeling to never really expect fidelity from Overlord, he was so easily bored.

But he kept coming back. That made Rossum happy.  In time, Rossum just moved into Overlord’s base. Sometimes he would even come along on his campaigns.

What didn’t make Rossum happy was how... Unhappy Overlord was getting. Rossum had not cared about what Megatron did to Overlord, but soon he saw how frustrated he was getting with how he was being increasingly limited.

And with their ever growing closeness, came growing sympathy.

Worse yet, Megatron seemed to be rubbing this achilles virus into Overlord’s face by still sparing with him. Now however, Overlord could never possibly win. Rossum was left to patch Overlord up himself.

He was not a medic per-say, but he had some knowledge of it. Enough to do mild first aid. And soothing Overlord’s bruised ego was rather easy too. A kiss, a good interface, assurance he was ‘the best’ and he would be his usual ‘jolly self’. Using big words and acting like nothing really bothered him.

It would stay that way until he would deal with Megatron again.

“What would you say if I tried to... Remove this virus in me?” Overlord asked one day, his chin resting on his fist as he watched Rossum tinker on some new project.

“Don’t let anyone catch you doing it.” Rossum said, lifting the silicon chip up to examine it. 

Overlord chuckled, sitting up straight. “Well, I’m going to head out now. It's a short mission. I need to get Soundwave out of the autobots hands.”

Rossum chuckled too. Overlord just had that kind of laugh.

Rossum though was not laughing when he returned to the base to find Overlord brought someone back.

Rossum had two rules. Don’t bring a fling to the base or shuttle. Don’t bring a souvenir to the base or shuttle.

Overlord brought home Trepan, who was well known in inner circles of the autobots, which Rossum had been in once. What was bothering him the most was Rossum could not really tell if Trepan was a souvenir or a fling. On one hand. Trepan was an autobot despite his skills. On the other...

He was everything Overlord liked. Smart, aloof, goggles, antenna, and much much smaller than him.

Trepan smiled at him. “Oh Rossum! You are still alive?” He was as smug as always, not even afraid, though Rossum noted he had a bit of a dent on his helm.

“Of course. I am quite valuable to the cause.” Rossum sat down opposite to Trepan, “So where is Overlord?”

“Oh... He’s in his room I think. I scared him a little.” Trepan rested his cheek in his hand, “He thought he was safe from me just because I could not reach his helm.”

Trepan seemed to notice Rossum didn’t like that answer. He laughed. “Oh don’t worry. I didn’t change anything. I just rooted around to find out what he wanted... Well I may have exposed a rather deep seated fear for my own enjoyment, but he is fine.”

Ah, just as twisted as always. “You would not mind if I left you here and spoke to him do you?”

“Oh not at all. I have no plans to leave.” Trepan leaned back in the chair, waving Rossum off. “We should catch up, Rossum. Last I saw you, we were both at the old institute.”

Rossum smiled genuinely. He did miss those long talks he and the other scientists had. “I would like that.” he pointed at Trepan in a scolding manner, “But don’t do that to Overlord again.”

“Awww. You two are cute.”

Rossum left Trepan in the kitchen, heading to his and Overlord’s room. Overlord was sitting on the berth, holding his helm in his hands. He did that when distressed.

“I see you saw just how much trouble Trepan is.” Rossum stood in front of Overlord, resting his hands on his knees.

Overlord chuckled, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Yeah...” he rolled his helm, putting his large hands over Rossum’s.

“So... why is he here?”

Overlord smiled then, confident. “He’s going to teach me mnemosurgery. He thinks I am a natural.”

Rossum opened his mouth. Then closed it abruptly. “Teach you?”

“Soundwave was at the New Institute. Trepan was just... Standing there and the idea popped into my head. So I took him. I’m going to get everything i need from Shockwave.” Overlord lifted Rossum’s hands and kissed his knuckles.

Rossum blinked dumbly. That was such an over elaborate plan. Why not just have Trepan remove the virus? Or add a code that would override the virus? He pulled a hand away, this time his turn to rub the bridge of his nose.

He did not point out these easier options to Overlord. It was better to just let him do it his way  
\-------

Trepan liked games.

He played people because he knew people. Routing in minds made one familiar with every quirk, every body language, and nearly every type of bot. Of course there were outliers, the ones hard to read. But Overlord was not hard to read.

He liked praise, he liked to act smarter then he was, he hated losing, and bots like that ate praise up like it was candy.

Trepan had not lied. Overlord had great promise, and he was not an idiot by any means. He was able to become aware of Trepan being in his memory quickly, he could devise plans and understand the reading material wonderfully.

But he was rash and impulsive, often latching onto the first idea that came to mind.

it also was not hard to tell he and Rossum had a ‘thing’ going on between them, memories he had already seen aside. A relationship yes, but open. Overlord was bored far too easily to just stay with one person indefinitely. Trepan saw that easily.

However Rossum was above any those flings. Rossum was special to Overlord.

And Trepan was also acutely aware just how similar he and Rossum looked. Rossum was taller and his colors were different. But their optics, their lenses, their antenna, their personalities... So similar. 

Rossum noticed it too.

Trepan’s flattery was making Overlord fond of him. Rossum noticed.

“Please stop toying with him.” They were playing a game Tadek together, Overlord had been gone on a long mission, but would be returning shortly.

“What if I want to?” Trepan pushed his tiles along the board, chin resting in his palm.

“And don’t toy with me, either.” Rossum put his had a little hard on the table. Trepan could only smirk.

“Its not like I’m distracting him from you. I think he has the emotional capability to like two bots.” He laughed when Rossum choked on his energon.

Trepan had heard them a few times. It sounded... Fun.

Rossum seemed resigned to the fact he would soon have to share Overlord with someone who lived with them. He rubbed his face, his yellow optics meeting his with a glare.

“If you hurt him, You will regret it.”

Trepan leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs as he took a sip of his own energon. “You two really are adorable.”

Overlord returned in foul spirits. Trepan had been around long enough to know it was inevitable. Overlord’s aloof facade was cracking.

Rossum was quite good of repairing it. This time the repairs were done by telling Overlord what Trepan wanted.

“Trepan has noticed you are growing fond of him and would like... A romp.”

Trepan smiled as Overlord seemed to perk up. “Oh more than a romp. If Rossum is willing to share.”

“Only if Rossum is alright with it. We had some rules.” Overlord looked to his long term lover.

Rossum waved his hand at him. “What ever. If there is one thing I’ve learned from Decepticons, you need to share everything. Even your lovers.”

Trepan genuinely smiled at Rossum, taking two of Overlord’s servos in hand and leading Overlord along to his room.

Overlord’s berth was big enough for the both of them, and then some.

Overlord picked Trepan up, helping him onto the berth. It was quite luxurious. Lots of cushions, probably to support his frame better. Trepan had used them too in his quarters at the institute.

Most were content with just a recharge slab. Trepan, however,  was not most.

“I see you like the finer things.” Trepan laid out on the cushions, smiling as Overlord joined him. The massive Decepticon’s servos moved between Trepan’s thighs, smiling when he found that Trepan had already opened his array.

Overlord pulled Trepan up a bit, so their faces were level. “I always did like luxury. I’m sure you can relate to that, hm?”

“Oh yes. I love being pampered.” trepan leaned in, kissing Overlord hard. He wrapped his arms around Overlord’s neck, opening his mouth, eager to deepen the kiss.

Overlord took control quickly, one massive hand keeping Trepan where he wanted him, his own glossa sliding into Trepan’s very eager mouth. It was so big. a mouthful and heavily textured. Trepan’s valve clenched, lubricants leaking onto a thigh at the thought of that on his outer node.

That could wait though. He was quite eager to experience everything Overlord’s hands and spike had to offer. Trepan lifted a leg, hooking his arm around his knee. He moaned into Overlord’s mouth, rocking his hips to make him start prepping him.

Overlord pulled away just a big. “Oh needy, aren’t you?” his other hand rubbed along Trepan’s thigh, servo tips only just brushing against the outer mesh of Trepan’s valve. “I need to know though... Are you trying to ‘steal’ me away from Rossum?”

Trepan laughed, pushing his hips forward so he ground his node on a bit of armor that was jutting out on Overlord’s torso. “I want to share. Think of it as friends sharing a book. A very big one.”

“I’m a book, ey?”

“Oh yes. A good one.” Trepan kissed Overlord again, silencing his laugh. Overlord finally moved his servos to Trepan’s outer node, rubbing slowly.

His servo tips were very rough. While his endoskeleton was reinforced, his armor and kibble was of the typical hardness, thus it could be battered and scuffed. It made for great stimulation. Trepan moaned around Overlord’s glossa, rocking his hips to get the tip of that servo in his valve.

Overlord got the hint, his large servo sliding in and rubbing a few nodes. He pressed on a few, Testing which trepan liked the most aside from the obvious ceiling node. he pulled away, smirking “So, where do you like it?” 

He curled on a cluster Trepan had on the roof of his valve, and Trepan felt like he was melting. “There.... Oh there.” Overlord rubbed again, pressing up quite hard a moment, and with a hiss Trepan’s spike popped out.

Overlord cooed, hands withdrawing much to Trepan’s displeasure. He was more of a valve mech, but those rough servos on his spike were nice too. Overlord rubbed along the length delicately, gently squeezing the head, some pre-fluid dripping out.

“You have a cute spike. I would love a taste later.” Overlord breathed the words into Trepan’s audial, and Trepan shuddered.

Overlord pressed his thumb under the head of Trepan’s spike, his other servos returning to rubbing Trepan’s valve. he rubbed the outside a bit, Trepan’s back arching. He knew what Trepan liked now, and he took advantage of it.

A slow, firm stroke from the very back of his valve, to the little cluster, which he pressed on a bit firmer, rubbing. Trepan’s spine arched even more, keening and clutching on some of overlord’s armor.

And then came the second servo.

Trepan let out a little glitchy beep in surprise. It didn't hurt at all, but he could definitely tell there were two now. Overlord was good at prep. “You are much to good at this. Do you have a size kink?”

Overlord just chuckled at him, rubbing faster. Trepan gasped, helm tossing back. he felt the third servo slowly rubbing around the ring of his valve, getting lubricant on it. He pushed it in, and Trepan fought to keep his hips still.

The massive mech hooked hsi servos, rubbing faster now. Trepan’s optics grew brighter, gritting his teeth. He was going to overload, he was-

The door opened and Rossum walked in. He made his way to the berth, ignoring that Trepan was frowning at him.

“I changed my mind. I always cheer him up after he comes back.”

Trepan was more amused then anything else. “I have three of his servos in my valve right now. I think it's a little late.”

Overlord pulled away a bit, looking over his shoulder as Rossum and Trepan bickered. Ahh... he should of expected this. Jealousy. He looked away, toying briefly with the image of Rossum and Trepan pressed together as he slid his spike between their valves. A wonderful thought, but it was too soon to request such a thing. He would never dream of forcing them to be so intimate or close so early on in this… whatever it was. He cared too much to make both of them so uncomfortable

Instead he would put in a few boundaries until that time, or if the time never came. He had a feeling it would though. Trepan and Rossum got along together quite well despite this. “Rossum, it was Trepan’s turn. If we are going to do this on a regular basis there will have to be times when only one of you get my attention.”

Rossum looked taken aback, but after a moment sighed dramatically. Overlord was right. “Alright… What am I going to do then?”

Trepan smiled, servos on his lips in an almost sly way. “Well, either leave and wait, or stay and watch, then you can go a round. I’m sure Overlord can last long enough.”

Overlord watched Rossum think it over, smirking when Rossum’s thighs clenched together.

Overlord knew his choice already. He pointed to one of the chairs in the room. “Sit and watch then, pet.”

Rossum got off the berth and sat, shifting uncomfortably, thighs still clenched together and his dark face a dusky pink. Overlord blew a kiss to him, before turning back to Trepan. “You still stretched enough Pan-cake?”

“Oh I’m totally relaxed.” Trepan rolled over onto his chassis, hand on his aft. “Mmm. Like this. I want to feel every thrust.”

Trepan clutched a cushion, the hot head of a spike pressing against his valve. Trepan remained relaxed, biting a finger as it pressed in. Even with the stretching it was proving to be a tight fit. But Overlord, apparently a master at making that battering ram fit in small things, was making it painless.

Primus, how much could he fit of that spike in him? Trepan moaned into the cushion, his spike twitching against his torso. Overlord finally hit the end of Trepan’s valve, rocking his hips just a little to stimulate his ceiling node.

“You alright?” Overlord asked.

“Hmmm. More than alright.” Trepan arched his hips back, moving himself. His vents hitched, and he moved his hips again. It was incredible.  Overlord put a large hand on his hip, holding him down. Trepan whined, looking up. Overlord was bent over him, looking at him with a smirk.

“Impatient?”

“I certainly am.” Rossum said from his seat. Overlord shushed him gently.

“I will get to you.” Overlord rocked his hips, trepan mewling under him, “So get yourself ready for me.”

Rossum’s face got even pinker, shifting uncomfortably. He was being stubborn. He was aroused, but refused to give in entirely. Overlord supposed that would be fine as well, Rossum got sensitive when he was denied touch.

Trepan elbowed him in the chest. “Enough stalling. I’m-” Overlord cut him off with a deeper harder thrust, Trepan letting out that cute glitchy sound again. Finally sure that there would be not further interruptions, Overlord started a steady rhythm.

Trepan’s frame bounced, glitchy moans leaving his mouth. He held the cushion to him tightly, a loopy grin on his face. Teaching Overlord definitely had its perks. he reached down under him, grabbing his spike and pumping it in a shaky rhythm. it had been way to long since he had last had a good interface, especially with such a big spike.

Trepan soon resorted to rutting onto the cushion, spike rubbing against the smooth fabric. That coupled with every damned node in his valve, some he was pretty sure was never touched before, lead to a pleasure that left his mind practically blank.

His vents popped open, condensation forming on his frame. He was heating up. He opened his mouth, letting out a desperate keen as his tank coiled. He was going to overload.

It was a good and long one. His valve came first, clenching rhythmically, His hips shook, grinding his spike again the cushion, triggering one for his spike as well. Stress he had no idea he had left him, and Trepan lay limply, but content on the berth.

Rossum averted his gaze as Trepan overloaded. His valve ached to feel the same pleasure, but he had still refused to touch himself. He did not know why... Stubbornness, the knowledge it would feel better if he just let that arousal build.

Probably both.

He turned as his and Overlord’s berth creaked, the massive decepticon getting up and approaching him. Rossum’s wheels spun, the scientist making a little gasp as Overlord picked him up and pushed him to the wall.

“Open up.”

Rossum did so, grunting when Overlord pushed his spike into his valve with one hard stroke. Rossum was blissfully reminded of that first time with him in the foundry. Overlord was just as voracious as before.

Overlord dug his servos into the wall with one hand, while the other gripped Rossum’s side. He bit his lower lip, concentrating on not overloading until Rossum had.

Trepan’s valve had been almost too much for him.

Rossum’s arousal thankfully had edged him into, as Overlord had assumed, heightened sensitivity. His valve was already getting tight, and he was biting his lip like he always did when he was close.

Rossum cursed under his breath, shaking as got closer and closer. he finally moaned low in his throat as his spine arched, body shaking as he overloaded, milking Overlord’s spike into spilling his transfluid inside of him.

Trepan, from the berth sighed longingly. “I want him to overload inside of me next time.”

Overlord laughed, scooping Rossum up and depositing him onto the berth as well. “Well not right now... I’m tired.”

He watched as Rossum and Trepan scooted away from one another, both of them patting the space between them. Overlord got a warm feeling in his spark. He had two bots that liked him now. He got on, arranging the cushions around and under him before  laying on his back.

Trepan and Rossum both plastered themselves to his side, and Overlord felt utterly content, Megatron and his frustrations with everything not even a thought in his mind as he dozed off.


End file.
